


Re:Re

by Saltysaurus_rex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysaurus_rex/pseuds/Saltysaurus_rex
Summary: [An AU inspired by Erased]Ranboo tries to change Tommy's fate after his death in prison.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	Re:Re

His emotions hit him like a bag of bricks when he saw the Allium in the hidden chest. Tommy had kept the flower he gave him all those months ago. He’d _kept _it. He’d kept it _safe _in a box where he knew no one would look.____

__

__

____

____

Ranboo let himself cry.

A violent sob escaped his throat as he clutched onto the Allium, feeling his throat tighten threateningly as his tears burnt his cheeks. He felt the dread seep into his chest as realisation began to plague his mind. Tommy was dead. The brash, impulsive enigma that was Tommy innit was dead. 

He recalled the boy's kindness. He remembered how he’d taken the blame for burning down George’s house. He remembered the stories he heard of the boy sacrificing his music discs, his most prized possessions, in order to help his brother figure chase his dream of an independent nation that stemmed from a drug van. He remembered Tubbo telling him about Tommy sticking with Wilbur even when the man went insane. Tommy was loyal to a fault, and selfless enough to be exploited because of that.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, doubled over in a mix of pain and anguish, but when he calmed himself enough to stand up his body was heavy, and instead of breathing all he could do was hiccup weakly. He was far from graceful when he stood up, trembling as he placed the flower back into the chest and hiding it. 

He barely made it to Tommy’s house before he collapsed on the flower littered grass. 

——

When he awoke from his impromptu slumber it felt as though he had rocks in his stomach. 

He was at George’s house. It was burning down. Tommy was laughing next to him. Tommy was alive. 

It felt like life was moving in slow motion as he stared at the blonde in front of him, just laughing away without a care in the world. He didn’t have time to be perplexed by the sheer absurdity of the situation before he was being dragged off by Tommy, and the next thing he knew they were in court.

This had to be some crazy dream, right? There was no way he was standing next to a genuine alive Tommy. This had to be a dream conjured by his mourning mind in a desperate effort to find some kind of closure. 

Then Tommy covered for him. Again.

Whether this was a dream or not, Ranboo didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. He wouldn’t take Tommy’s unfounded kindness for granted again.

So he told them the truth. He told them that he had robbed George. He told them he burnt the house down too. He told them what he should’ve the first time, leaving out the part where Tommy had peer pressured him for obvious reasons. Surely, now that he’d taken partial blame both him and Tommy would suffer equal punishment? They couldn’t exile them both after all, and it’d bring the government into question if they only exiled one of them.

An agreement was reached by Tubbo and Dream that the two would be put on some sort of probation, they’d have to write down their daily activities and perform community service but that didn’t bother Ranboo. Tommy, on the other hand, was pissed. He’d taken to cussing Dream out under his breath when tidying up New L’manburg, glaring daggers at the masked man whenever he came to ‘check in’ on him. 

The man passed off his visits to Tommy as simply ‘making sure he’s behaving’ but Ranboo knew better. He was condescending. Spouting nonsense which always resulted in Tommy getting pissed of and yelling a variety of… colourful language - at least until Tubbo would show up and berate Tommy for being aggressive towards the man who’d shown ‘mercy’ towards him considering what they’d done.

‘Mercy.’ Ranboo would think bitterly whenever Dream's apparent ‘kindness’ was mentioned, ‘Dream doesn’t know the definition of mercy.’

The hybrid would do his best to calm Tommy down, even warning him when Dream was on his way so Tommy could leave and do something else, at first it was stubbornness that prevented Tommy from leaving, yet Dream always seemed to find and toy with him when he did eventually start leaving.

Naturally, as all things did with Tommy and Dream, things escalated. Dream accused Tommy of ‘leaving Ranboo to do all of his work’ whilst he went off and had fun, Ranboo had obviously protested but Dream wouldn’t let it go that easily.

All of a sudden Tubbo was involved, the bags under his eyes even deeper than before. Things went about how you’d expect. Tommy yelling at Dream, Tubbo yelling at Tommy, Ranboo’s protesting being brushed off with the reasoning of him having no backbone, and Tommy getting into even more trouble somehow. 

The confrontation with spirit still happened, albeit with less people present, and even after Ranboo refuted Dream’s claims of Tommy taking advantage of him, Tommy was still exiled. It seemed even his dreams were out to hurt him, make him feel even worse than he already felt. He couldn’t even save Tommy in a dream.

That night he went to sleep, feeling sick to his stomach knowing that he failed to save Tommy not once, but twice, hoping that when he woke up the next day he could at least help the boy in exile more that he previously had.

When he woke up the next morning, he was on the ground in front of Tommy’s deserted house with the flowers he had placed ever prominent.

**Author's Note:**

> My first DSMP fic! I hope it's okay since it's been a while since I wrote something.
> 
> Also I don't tweet much but my twitter is @RoyalRyuji !


End file.
